


Lavanda

by LaCicer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, Incest, Summer Vacation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCicer/pseuds/LaCicer
Summary: Louis torna in Provenza dopo due settimane di vacanza con Zio Charlie e trova Lily Luna molto distratta. Scritta per il Cow-T 7 by Maridichallenge





	

«Ehi Lily! C’è qualcosa che mi vuoi dire?»  
La voce canzonatoria di Louis risuonò per tutta la casa e Lily sgranò gli occhi. “ _La posta!”_ Senza curarsi di sgocciolare sul prezioso pavimento di maioliche della zia, corse – scivolando più volte – in veranda. Louis era cresciuto di dieci centimetri nelle ultime settimane, superandola, perciò fu molto difficile agguantare la busta che stava sventolando in aria.  
«Allora, cuginetta, che mi devi raccontare? Non posso neanche più andarmene un paio di settimane?»  
Lily notò solo di sfuggita il sorriso malizioso del cugino, la sua attenzione improvvisamente catturata dal sorriso beffardo di Dominique, scompostamente sdraiata su un divanetto. Cercò di dire qualcosa di sensato, ma si ritrovò a balbettare come quando aveva cinque anni e veniva scoperta da James a seguirlo nelle sue “cacce al tesoro”. Lui si avventurava oltre il perimetro del loro giardino per trovare quelle passaporte che – diceva – lo avrebbero condotto a vivere grandi avventure e lei “silenziosamente” lo seguiva, per essere immancabilmente scoperta dopo i primi dieci metri. Suo fratello allora si girava, cogliendola in fallo, e le rivolgeva quello sguardo consapevole, come se non potesse nascondergli nulla, mentre lei balbettava e inventava storia assurde che motivassero il suo pedinamento. Louis, incuriosito, seguì il suo sguardo puntando gli occhi chiari sulla sorella.  
«Nuotata?»  
Si sforzò di tirar fuori un mezzo sorriso e annuì, seguendolo. Appena superata la veranda il ragazzo si chinò su di lei.  
«Scusami, mi ero dimenticato che c’era anche lei…» le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia: «Ma sta tranquilla, l’unico suo pregio è che se non la infastidisci tende a farsi gli affari propri. Dammi un minuto e andiamo a mare.»  
Lily fece una mezza risatina: Louis al mare non prevedeva altro vestito che il costume e le ciabatte ed era strano che avesse resistito tanto con gli abiti della montagna, decorati con nuove bruciature, regali degli amichetti dello zio Charlie. “Se sapessi…”  
L’inizio di quell’estate si era prospettato a dir poco terribile: Rose sarebbe andata a trovare Jorge in Argentina, Hugo e Louis avrebbero fatto un tour nella Romania dei draghi con zio Charlie, Roxanne era riuscita a convincere la zia a farsi accompagnare nelle amichevoli estive in giro per il mondo, Lucy e Molly sarebbero andate l’una in Germania e l’altra in Grecia a studiare, Vicky era in Madagascar a godersi la luna di miele (con Teddy, ovviamente) e tutti i suoi amici avrebbero viaggiato con le famiglie. E lei? Beh lei, come tutti gli altri, aveva convinto i suoi genitori a partire a luglio, per stare ad agosto con tutti i suoi amici… ma loro erano i Potter, e se i Potter fossero riusciti a organizzare un viaggio si poteva star certi che sarebbe arrivato un qualche mago oscuro a impedirglielo. Così, all’inizio dell’estate, mentre Albus si preparava a scroccare un po’ di ospitalità dai suoi amici e James si attrezzava per accodarsi alla spedizione commerciale di Fred e lo zio negli Stati Uniti, a lei non era rimasta alternativa che accettare l’ospitalità della zia Fleur e Dominique.

_«Mi dispiace tanto, Lily»  Louis l’aveva quasi stritolata: «Ti saremo vicini con il pensiero.»_  
_«Sicura di non voler venire?» aveva azzardato Hugo._  
_«No, no, la vostra doveva essere un’escursione tra uomini e lo sarà.»_  
_Lily aveva scosso il capo con decisione e finalmente Louis ridendo l’aveva liberata dalla sua stretta: «Allora, perché non potresti partecipare?»_  
_«E perché tu ci vai?»_  
_«Se vuoi un consiglio: vacci a nuotare. La calma.»_  
_«E piantala! Non è un mostro!»_  
_Hugo aveva scosso il capo sconsolato mentre Louis borbottava qualcosa sull’ingenuità dei suoi parenti.  
_ _Lily era rientrata in casa, mentre loro raggiungevano lo zio e guardandoli allontanarsi aveva lasciato crollare il suo sorriso. Sua cugina non era male, davvero, ma non erano quelli i suoi programmi!_

«Sono pronto!»  
Lily diede un’occhiata al cugino. Il viaggio in Romania con zio Charlie lo aveva irrobustito, i capelli biondi e leggermente lunghi cadevano ondulati ai lati degli occhi – nonna vorrà farglieli sicuramente tagliare – e le lentiggini erano appena visibili. Fece una smorfia:  
«Cercheranno di uccidermi o di allisciarmi?»  
«Chi?» il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi confuso.  
«Le ragazze in spiaggia.»  
Scrollò le spalle, ignorando la risata di Louis. “Povere ragazze!” pensò guardandolo.

_“Poveri ragazzi!”_  
_Aveva osservato Dominique togliersi l’abitino scoprendo definitivamente il corpo longilineo coperto appena dal costume. Lily per tutta risposta si era raggomitolata nascondendo – o per lo meno provando a nascondere – i fianchi, le cosce, la pancia._  
_«Ma che fai?» Dominique l'aveva fissata con un sopracciglio inarcato._  
_Era arrossita fino alle orecchie, indecisa se fosse meglio buttarsi subito in acqua oppure rivestirsi e tornare in un orario più appropriato (magari mezzanotte)._  
_«Hai intenzione di scioglierti qua al sole? Abbronzarsi non mi sembra un’opzione»_  
_E invece lei, che con solo tre anni di più sembrava una donna fatta e finita, era riuscita persino ad acquisire un delicato colorito dorato che metteva in evidenza le lentiggini e faceva sembrare i capelli ancora più chiari. Un braccio l’aveva afferrata con decisione, tirandola in piedi. Improvvisamente Lily Luna si era trovata a pochissima distanza dai suoi occhi turchesi e il sorriso beffardo._  
_«Vediamo se sei la degna figlia di Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley.» aveva sussurrato prima di iniziare a correre verso la spiaggia._   
_Era inorridita al vantaggio che la sua sorpresa le aveva concesso._   
_“Maledetto sguardo-Veela!”_

Sulla strada per il mare, Louis tornò all’attacco: «Allora? Chi è?»  
«Te lo dico quando arriva anche Hugo.»  
«MA CHE MI SIGNIFICA! Hugo arriva tra due giorni!»  
«Tra due giorni saprai…» non riuscì a controllare il sorriso soddisfatto.  
«Chi lo sa già?»  
«Miriam.»  
«Nessuno dei nostri cugini? Fratelli? Zii?»  
«No, tranquillo, voi sarete i primi a saperlo. Non lo sa ancora nessuno.»

_«Chi è il mittente di quelle segretissime e numerose lettere?»_  
_Dominique, sdraiata a pancia sotto, si stava divertendo a distruggere il prato del giardino curatissimo della zia._  
_«Un amico.» aveva risposto evasiva, lo sguardo incatenato al gioco di filamentose nuvole che si stava svolgendo nel cielo terso._  
_L’altra le aveva lanciato un’occhiata maliziosa, così simile a quelle del fratello._  
_«Un amico da quanto?»_  
_«Un mesetto…»_  
_«Ti sta molto simpatico, eh…»_  
_Era rotolata di scatto su un fianco, gli occhi sgranati: «Si vede tanto?»  
_ _Dominique era sbottata a ridere e aveva rotolato sull’erba, finendo – supina – a pochi centimetri da lei. Può una risata accarezzarti?_

«Almeno dimmi da quant’è!»  
Lily, avvicinatasi al suo asciugamano, sorrise, si chinò su di lui e gli strizzò i capelli bagnati addosso.  
«Figlia di Morgana, di Circe e di tutte quelle altre lì!»  
Mentre Louis si contorceva, Lily si sdraiò sull’asciugamano ridendo: «Sei peggio di una donna…»  
«Non puoi tenermi all’oscuro. È il tuo primo ragazzo! Devo sapere a chi devo fare il discorsetto della sofferenza e con chi me la dovrò prendere se tuo marito ti troverà defraudata!»  
«LOUIS!»  
Si coprì il viso con le mani, ma immediatamente la sua mente fu piena di immagini.

 

_«Che hai?»  
_ _Dominique era comparsa dietro di lei, sbirciando la lettera che teneva tra le mani. Voltandosi, si era trovata a brevissima distanza da quel viso. "_ Vorrei contarle le lentiggini."  
 _«Allora?» Dominique si era voltata verso di lei: «Devo organizzare la prima spedizione punitiva?»  
_ Come poteva avere labbra così perfette? Chi gliele aveva disegnate? _Lily aveva sbattuto più volte le palpebre. Che le aveva chiesto?  
_ _«No… è che, per ora, va tutto bene, ma poi… quando tornerà…» Aveva abbassato lo sguardo arrossendo: «È il mio primo ragazzo.»  
_ _Dominique rise, abbracciandola. Profumava di lavanda, come la Provenza.  
_ _«Allora? Quale dei tanti problemi da prima storia ti affligge?»  
_ _«Ma… ma… nessuno e tutto…»  
_ _Sua cugina si era seduta con un balzo sulla scrivania.  
_ _«Dai… io sono qui… dimmi tutto, dal problema più stupido – che poi non lo è mai – a quello più preoccupante…» l'aveva maliziosa: «… A quello più imbarazzante! »  
_

Rivolse il viso all’acqua scrosciante della doccia. Era possibile sentirsi tanto sporchi? Era giusto? Sì, assolutamente, era ovvio. Lei era sporca. Chiuse l’acqua e riprese il sapone. Qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
«Muoviti Lily!»  
«Un minuto Louis! Ho quasi fatto!»

  
_«Muoviti Lily!»  
_ _«Un minuto Dom, ho quasi fatto!»  
_ _Uno scatto immediatamente seguito da un altro. Aveva voltato la testa.  
_ _«Ma che fai?»  
_ _Dominique, il prendisole già attorno al collo, l’aveva guardata scrollando le spalle.  
_ _«Le tue docce durano una vita. Non starò ad aspettare che il sale mi si secchi addosso.»  
_ _Lily aveva inarcato un sopracciglio: «Povera… non rovineremo la tua povera pelle da Veela...»  
_ _«Un quarto e il problema sono i capelli…»  
Appena entrata si era fatta largo sotto il getto. Rivoli d’acqua le attraversavano il corpo come in una gara di velocità. Si era scoperta a seguirne con gli occhi la corsa lungo le palpebre chiuse, l’interruzione sulla punta del naso o sull’arco di cupido. Una goccia si era fermata sulla punta del capezzolo. Lily si era inumidita le labbra, scoprendo di avere la gola riarsa. Un’istantanea comparve nella sua mente. La sua lingua raccoglieva quella goccia, le sue labbra si chiudevano attorno all’areola.  
_ _«Guarda che ho anche io la cellulite.»  
_ _Un semplice sussurro e Lily aveva alzato di scatto lo sguardo, imbarazzata come mai in vita sua, solo per ritrovarsi a fissare l’espressione divertita e consapevole della cugina.  
«Io ho fatto…»  aveva balbettato imbarazzata ed era praticamente fuggita dalla doccia. « Scusa se ci ho messo tanto.»  
_ _Aveva raggiunto la camera in fondo al corridoio e ci si era chiusa, prima di lasciarsi cadere sul pavimento, il fiato corto, il cuore a mille, incapace di elaborare ciò che era successo poco prima, ciò che stava succedendo in quei giorni. Si era nascosta il volto tra le mani. Non aveva neanche mai avuto pensieri sulle ragazze!_

«Davvero, io penso che vada arrestato.»  
Lily sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre. Era di nuovo nella veranda e giocava a scacchi con suo cugino. Provò a fare mente locale su cosa aveva letto recentemente sulla Gazzetta, ma non riuscì comunque a dare un senso a quella frase: «Chi?»  
«Il tipo che ti ha chiaramente rubato il cervello!» Louis agitò la mano in maniera vaga: «Ti ho fatto scacco matto in tre mosse.»  
«Cosa?»  
Aveva chinato lo sguardo sulla scacchiera, costretta a riconoscere quella che era la sua peggior disfatta dall’ultima volta che aveva osato sfidare zio Ron. Si stropicciò gli occhi, sospirando.  
«Ti dispiace se vado a riposarmi un attimo? Sono cotta.»  
Un rapido sguardo al cugino e seppe che era più che offeso. Non aveva tutti i torti: lei lo aveva praticamente ignorato durante tutta quella giornata, dopo non essersi visti per più di due settimane. Fece un sospiro e si allungò a scoccargli un bacio sulla guancia. «Mi farò perdonare, giuro. Devo aver preso troppo sole, oggi… o ieri…» “O nelle ultime due settimane.” Aveva davvero bisogno di liberare la sua testa.  
«Dirò allo zio di arrestarlo!»  
"Dubito che si farebbe prendere."  
Nella penombra della stanza, si concesse un sospiro di sollievo. Appena chiuse gli occhi, vide un volto, una risata. Dominique era accanto a lei, gli occhi azzurri semichiusi, un sorriso sornione sulle labbra. Si voltò verso di lei. Accarezzò i suoi seni attraverso quella maglietta delle Holyhead con cui dormiva sempre. Si chinò sul suo collo, sentendo l’odore di lavanda. Si portò una mano al seno mentre con le labbra sfiorava i suoi, prima di scendere fino all’orlo della maglietta. Con una mano salì fino ad accarezzarglielo, mentre con le labbra lasciava una scia di baci umidi tracciando il bordo dei suoi slip. Portò la mano tra le sue gambe.  
«Davvero ti stai divertendo senza di me?»  
“Non ho chiuso a chiave la porta!” Lily spalancò gli occhi di colpo e scoprì Dominique a chiudere con la magia la porta della stanza.  
«Davvero ti stavi divertendo senza di me?» ripeté suadente avvicinandosi al letto.  
«Ma-magari» fece Lily ritrovando la voce e la forza di mettersi a sedere: «Magari ti stavo aspettando e tu sei arrivata in ritardo.»  
La risata le finì direttamente sulle labbra, una vibrazione calda che accolse schiudendole e ricambiando il bacio, mentre Dominique saliva a cavalcioni su di lei e faceva scivolare una mano tra le sue gambe per riprendere dove l’immaginazione l’aveva lasciata.


End file.
